1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliances for correcting human dentition and more particularly to an appliance for correcting open-bite and tongue-thrust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Open bites are quite prevalent in young children, open bite being the condition where the posterior teeth erupt to a greater degree than the anterior teeth so that when occlusion occurs, only the posterior teeth are in contact, the anterior teeth being open. Tongue thrusting, that is the pressing of the tongue against the anterior teeth, frequently accompanies the problem of open bite.
It would be beneficial to have a preformed appliance to correct the problem of open bite and to correct the anterior tongue thrust problem.